randomepicawesomenessfandomcom-20200215-history
CLASH OF THE GAMES
Everyone has their favorite video game, maybe more. What if you pit two of your favorite video games against each other and find out which one reigns supreme? Well, let's try it out anyway. There's a list of popular video game series below, so choose a couple and use your imagination to figure out the rest (and please, let it be a fair fight-don't team up). Game Series The Sentinel Legend of Zelda This is the second-most generic "save the princess" game to the Mario series, though you play as a green-clad forest boy that finds the magic sword instead of a plumber. The Legend of Zelda characters(main) would include Link, of course, the warrior and dungeon explorer himself, Princess Zelda, the fair maiden that always seems to get captured by evil, and Ganondorf, the main evilness/villian/madman/power-hungry overlord of darkness. A few other characters may get the title of "important character" but I'll just list the few main ones. Vaati, second most evil/power-hungry maniac, (but more awesome than Ganondorf, in my opinion), Impa, the sheikah guardian of Princess Zelda, and THE CUCCO. NO ONE CAN BEST THE SHEER EPIC MIGHT OF THIS AWESOME CREATURE, FOR IT OWNS. Pokemon GO PIKACHU!! USE THUNDERBOLT!!! Yes, we've all heard about the awesome Pokemon series. You start out as a soon-to-be Pokemon Trainer that shows extreme talent when handling your first Pokemon, your starter. Your journey soon begins, and you soon meet your rival, who will stop at nothing to beat you. You must aquire the gym badges of all eight Pokemon Gyms throughout the reigon, be it Kanto, Hoenn, Johto, Sinnoh, or Unova. The most notable trait of any Pokemon game is that there is an increasing number of wild Pokemon that you can catch with every new game, the last count ended at 613. WOW. THAT'S A LOT OF CATCHING TO DO. Star Wars This is an expansive science fiction series that involves huge space armadas and various alien races inhabiting many planets. There are six movies and a multitiude of books that revolve around the series and its major plotline. Mainly, its an epic battle that's been going on for a long time now, the Galactic Empire wages war against the Rebel Alliance and the Jedi for supreme rule over the galaxy. The Jedi and the Sith, two organizations that control the "Force," a supernatural energy around most living things. Each side controls different aspects of the Force, the Jedi controlling the powers mainly over the mind and defence, while the Sith specialize in attack and other mind control. The two have been warring for over 5,000 years, making themselves known in many different governments. They have also caused most of the wars that have plagued the galaxy. THE FORCE IS NOT WITH THIS COMPUTER. Super Smash Bros The epic fighting series, Super Smash Bros was loved when it first came out on the Nintendo 64. This unique game combines the main characters from popular series like Zelda, Mario, and Star Fox, and puts them in an epic player vs player combat arena. Each character has special traits and abilites, such as Yoshi's ability to jump farther in one jump, but in turn he has no recovery jump. When the series brought out Super Smash Bros Brawl, the game went to include Pokemon, Metal Gear, Sonic the Hedgehog, Pikmin, F-Zero, Fire Emblem, and Game & Watch, along with many other not mentioned game series. Each successive Smash Bros game deletes some old characters and replaces them with others, like when Roy from Fire Emblem was replaced with Ike, or when Mewtwo and Pichu were deleted in favor of the Pokemon Trainer instead. All in all, this series is an awesome battle of the games, and was awarded the "Best Fighting Game of the Year" award, AND FOR A VERY GOOD REASON. Mario(Mario Sports/Mario Party/Luigi/Princess Peach) Call of Duty Yu-Gi-Oh The epic card game lasts!!!! Yes, the series that still goes on, Yu-Gi-Oh is an extremely popular animated series where the main protagonist, a high-school boy named Yugi Mutou, completes the Millennium Puzzle, a strange golden object that looks like an upside-down pyramid. Once completed, Yugi meets the spirit of the pharaoh, who dwells within the Puzzle. In the original series, the spirit teams up with Yugi to challenge the Duelist Kingdom where Maximillion Pegasus captured Yugi's grandfather's soul. Anyways, the card game is called Duel Monsters, where it involves a strategic mix of monster, trap, and spell cards. You must use these cards to defeat your opponent where you each have 2000-8000 Life Points. The first person to get the opponents life points down to zero wins the duel. There is also a spin-off version of the Duel Monsters game called Dungeon Dice Monsters, where you roll a dice and your actions that turn depend on the roll of the die. If you get two or more summon crests on your roll, you may be able to summon a monster on the playing field. All other crests get added to your crest pool for you to use later. LET THE GAMES BEGIN!! Okami In a world unlike anything you've ever seen, a hidden darkness awaits to unleash its might on the land. When this eventually happens, its up to Okami Amaterasu, the wolf/goddess of the sun to save the land and restore its natural beauty. You progress in a unique Japanese-watercolor-based world where the 13 hidden gods of the Celestial Brush wait for your arrival, each giving you another new technique that you then use to change the world around you. This is one of the best games ever made for the PS2 and the Wii, because of its beautiful music from scene to scene, and just the plotline itself. If you've ever played Okami, then you probably know exactly what I'm talking about. EXACTLY. Defender Galaga/Galaxian Pac-Man Fire Emblem Final Fantasy Golden Sun Donkey Kong The Sims Need For Speed Madden NFL Sonic the Hedgehog Dragon Quest Metal Gear LEGO Resident Evil Halo Crash Bandicoot Guitar Hero Harry Potter Tomb Raider Indiana Jones Brain Age Street Fighter Medal of Honor Kirby Tony Hawk Mega Man Mortal Kombat Marvel Petz Nintendogs Castlevania Frogger Rayman Spongebob Squarepants Spyro the Dragon Monster Hunter Tom Clancey's Ghost Recon Prince of Persia Kingdom Hearts Backyard Sports Barbie Metroid Disney Pixar Dragon Ball Z Cooking Mama Dance Dance Revolution Gears of War Dreamworks The Lord of the Rings Pitfall Naruto Cars Spider Man Animal Crossing Turok Dinosaur Hunter Geometry Wars DX-Ball Pocket Tanks An extremely fun artillery series, where players face each other one-on-one in tanks. Blast the heck outta your opponent with every different weapon. thumb|left|300px|BOOM, BANG, KA-CHOOM! Note I did not include every game series, just a bunch of the popular ones. If you feel that I missed and important one, please include it for me. Category:Epic Category:Awesome Category:Video-Games